Polar Reversal
by Aka Seishin
Summary: Abandoned and bitter, Suì-Fēng is left to pick up the pieces scattered across the battlefield. But her Taichō's abrupt disappearance isn't her only concern as a darkness looms over Soul Society, an ancient evil which might just wipe her from existence. The Kyūtai. (Eventual YoruSuì, rating likely to change).
1. Relentless Power

_**You will honestly not believe how much trouble I have had with attempting to write this. For some reason it has been so difficult. Each time I typed something up I either disliked it or refused to agree with how it flowed. And not to mention I am worried that somehow – somewhere – I'll manage to rip other authors off with unconsciously typing down ideas which I've read over the past decade of reading on this site.**_

_**But anyway! Let's hope it doesn't come to it where I end up being unable to continue writing this! I hope you enjoy it. And before I forget, I'll be adding in bits and pieces of information within my "Author's Notes" explaining details.**_

_**Detail 1: I'd recommend when you're reading this, to avoid thinking on canon lore and events throughout Bleach. Polar Reversal is a "what if" and has many of my own designs and ideas planted into the story.**_

_**Detail 2: Suì-Fēng's hair is currently short but without the spiky layers to it, the same hairstyle which she had as Yoruichi's guard, a few years before it grew out.**_

_**Oh, and remember! I have placed key words down in the "After Word". I prefer naming items/titles by their romaji. (e.g. shihakushō ~ shinigami uniform).**_

* * *

With an evident disdain, Suì-Fēng stretched her arms out before her, her newly possessed Taichō haori placed directly in her line of sight as she studied it.

She... disliked this clothing. It felt heavy when she wore it, and far too rough for her liking. She preferred it when she felt the breeze on her bare skin, the thriving danger that harm would come to her, yet would go untouched. That was what she craved, to be visibly portrayed as weak and small, when in reality her opponent would be struck down by her Zanpakutō fluidly – and if not by weapon... with her bare hands.

But the pressures which she was under now... it had become far too stretched. The new responsibilities she had abruptly gained.

Sōshireikan of the Onmitsukidō along with its top branch, the Keigun and Taichō of the 2nd Division...

It was too much for even her to handle so suddenly.

She had however been grateful for the height of the hoari for at least it wasn't so long it would trip her over. Along with this, the black sleeves went nicely with her arm bands, the fabric reaching from her armpits to her fingers.

...

_"Why would you leave me with all this, Yoruichi-sama?"_

Why hadn't she taken her?

Suì-Fēng was confused, bitter and angry – disappointment was strictly out of bounds.

She had a few hours until she would be called and given her first orders and then expected to go from there. Whatever that would be, Suì-Fēng would make sure nothing got in her way.

No one. Not even the most important person to her who had betrayed her.

_"Body and soul, huh?"_

Slipping the material on, afterwards, she wrapped the yellow obi around her waist, securely keeping the hoari in place, and then wrapped the rope underneath this, attaching her Zanpakutō to it by her side.

She was ready. She tensed her hands by her sides, nails nipping into the skin of her palms.

Ready to clear up the mess, nor did she need anyone anymore. This was something which she would instantaneously refuse.

**Polar Reversal**

**Arc 1: Kyūtai | Chapter One: Relentless Power**

**By Aka Seishin**

The training grounds were spacious. Far too much for her comfort, especially when it came to the 2nd Division.

Folding her arms, Suì-Fēng frowned, features sharpening.

Due to the destruction and sheer loss the Soul Society had undergone through ranks, there was currently no training. This was something which was personally troublesome for the Taichō. She needed the outlet, _wanted_ a fuel to subside her tensions. She _had _to release this twisting vortex of emotions which was mentally and physically draining her – confusing her.

Sensing a spiritual energy, the Taichō was put on edge, unconsciously grasping the hilt of her Zanpakutō. Under that split second, an agent of the 1st Division Shunpo-ed before her, kneeling low.

"The Shōsui-Taichō has summoned you. You are to report to the 1st Division this instant. He has strictly forbidden anyone except yourself."

Releasing her hold on her Zanpakutō, Suì-Fēng slowly stood to her full height. "Send word to him, I will be there momentarily."

The agent nodded once firmly, disappearing instantaneously, a spiritual breeze sluggishly residing in his absent space for a few brief moments.

* * *

"Suì-Fēng Taichō."

The words etched into the chamber, Yamamoto studying her closely, his aged hands grasped tightly hold of his walking stick solidly.

"The exams are to begin. The Gotei 13's ranks are broken and scattered; we shall _not_ risk an invasion from those in exile."

The old Shinigami watched the short female closely, a flicker of emotion sweeping across her features before he continued clearly and powerfully.

"Suì-Fēng Taichō. Your positions as Taichō of the 2nd Division and Sōshireikan of Onmitsukidō means there are two trials." He allowed this to sink in, manoeuvring away from Suì-Fēng. Steadily, he stamped his stick to the floor. "One. Soul Society needs the Onmitsukidō back under control. Your task for the trail shall be given at sunrise tomorrow."

"Two." The echo of the walking stick connected with the floor once more. "The Taichō Trial shall be given a month in advance of completing the Onmitsukidō."

* * *

"In the distant marshes of Soul Society, an undocumented and unknown force has been reported in the area. For your first examination of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng Taichō, you must seek out clues of what they are, what their purpose is, and if a threat, destroy them thoroughly. This shall be your first solo mission for Gotai 13."

The environment was unsettling. Suì-Fēng sensed a disturbance which was there, but also wasn't.

In the cover of darkness, hoari unworn for the reason, Suì-Fēng made her way quickly and soundlessly through the shadows of the empty area, footing deft – easily treading upon the slushy ground of the marshland.

Suì-Fēng's ears twitched and she paused, the wildlife of the area quietening into a dead silence.

"Be warned Suì-Fēng Taichō. Many Shinigami have been slain in this region."

Shunpo-ing from the marshy floor to the thick branch of a tree, Suì-Fēng glances throughout the area, momentarily adjusting the mask shrouding her mouth, the black material trailing down until it wrapped around her neck, concealing it from sight.

Now that she was alone, unwanted – unneeded – memories began to enter the flow of her mind, the absence of interest surrounding her increasing this notion.

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"Was I deadweight for you?"_

_"An annoyance?"_

Why was it that the Shihōin heir got up and left? So needlessly throwing away her titles, honour and responsibilities away without a thought for that... Urahara.

It was always Urahara, wasn't it?

Had they been in a relationship? Were they in a relationship? Doing all those nasty things with each other?

Tensely, Suì-Fēng's jaw gritted, lent down on the branch of the tree, hands fisting together.

No, she didn't want to think on this again.

Suì-Fēng had already risked showing weakness when she had collapsed at the Shihōin throne. The chamber had been so dark and empty, yet the room still _felt_ like Yoruichi. That atmosphere which the former leader of the 2nd Division had left – Suì-Fēng would never forgive her for it.

A movement shifted upon the murky waters of the marsh, and Suì-Fēng's eyes narrowed sharply, absorbing the new information into her brain fluidly.

The liquid rippled, the gentle waves descending out further amongst the pool of water.

Was there something there? She wondered, hand clasping to her Zanpakutō by her side, form leaning forward slightly.

...

A splash tore through silence, a fish – spiritual – leaping from the pool of fluid and then descending back into the depths noisily.

Racking a quiet breath from her chest, Suì-Fēng's tension left by a degree, but not solidly.

There seemed to honestly be nothing here. No civilisation, no Hollows, nothing of interest to speculate that there was indeed an unknown but incredibly dangerous entity in the region.

"How annoying."

What was to help, when what she was seeking could not be heard, seen nor sensed?

Perhaps it was here? Stalking her?

An unspoken sensation warped at Suì-Fēng's stomach, rolling inside her gut uncomfortably. Her nerves spiked unconsciously, observing the landscape speedily.

She had to move, there was something wrong and disturbing.

Shunpo-ing, the Taichō soundlessly landed down from the tree, sprinting between foliage and empty spaces, hand never leaving her Zanpakutō.

For some reason, Suì-Fēng had a gut feeling she was heading in the right direction. It was almost as if she was being guided by a sixth sense, luring her closer. The thought put the young woman on edge, tension upon her Zanpakutō increasing.

She was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Trudging down into an overgrown section of marshy forest, the Taichō paused. Shoving brambles and vines out of her way, her eyebrows threaded, glancing down the shadowy cliff edge which sloped down harshly.

A cave was barely in sight, the darkness concealing it away – locking it from her eyes.

_"Down there?"_

The Shinigami shunpo-ed downwards, each step confident, almost as if she was gliding upon the mountainous hill – never once slipping – simply keeping her steady process by shunpo-ing.

Halting by the entrance, a sharp gnawing of wonderment traced along Suì-Fēng's mind. Smoky-grey orbs faintly widening upon the discovery of what just lay inside this cave.

Stairs were carved into the very stone of the floor, leading into pitch blackness: Along the walls which were bumpy and etched, the ceiling gracing flameless lanterns.

What was this? Suì-Fēng couldn't remember hearing about this...

Curiosity but caution heightened within her brain, and she pondered whether she should attempt to scout ahead. She was undergoing the task of discovering an unidentified source of energy, after all.

Her gut had led her here, but would that be enough? This cave – or tunnel – may have nothing to offer her, after all.

...

Channelling kidō within her body, Suì-Fēng released the demonic power into the lantern above her. Suddenly however, each lantern upon the ceiling reacted, the kidō being attracted over to each flameless light, engulfing them into a fiery red.

_"It is my duty and Trial to know what is happening here. Returning without results would be an insult to the Fēng Family."_

Her mind was set.

Hand clasping to her Zanpakutō, she headed downwards, free hand skimming across the rough interior of the stonework.

Within the whole of Soul Society... this was something new which she hadn't seen before. It looked historic, something which was supposed to be from the Living World.

There was an odd feeling at the back of the Taichō's head as she climbed the large steps. Unconsciously she cursed her height, the gloom sightless, but when venturing closer, it seemed to vanish – almost as if it was fog.

Disregarding any other thought other than her mission, Suì-Fēng soon arrived in a large domed chamber, the stone having been carved – architecture forming into the very walls and ceiling of the large, spacious area.

_"This is..."_

_What was this...?_

Tilting her head back, Suì-Fēng's nerves wobbled again, shock exclaiming itself onto her features.

Ancient timber supported by stone aligned the ceiling, Japanese buildings appearing to look suspended in the sides of the chamber, the lanterns from before graced these walls, encircling the monumental ruins in a dim, crimson hue.

In no way was this recorded!

This cave, no – inner city – was another world!

Could it be possible that she had somehow managed to slip into the Living World...? But how could that be possible?

Worrying, Suì-Fēng trailed over to the large torii which towered over her, sliding her hand across the fading red paint of one of its hefty pillars.

...?

The Taichō's eyes widened, the presence of a spiritual energy thundering down into her skull, hurriedly taking a battle stance as she shot her gaze across the chamber.

_"Why can't I sense anything?!"_

She could feel its power! But not where it was positioned! She was blind! A sitting duck!

A crashing echoed, and unconsciously, Suì-Fēng bolted her weight backwards, jumping at just the right time as she shot her head up to the torii, the gateway sliced – collapsing in on itself before her.

Holding her breath, dust cascaded around her form, disrupting her sight.

**"A Shinigami?"**

The voice was shrill, yet at the same time demonic.

**"No... not just a Shinigami. A high ranking one?"**

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Tearing her Zanpakutō from its sheath, - Suì-Fēng forcefully wiped any trace of emotion from her expression, stilling.

**"Who are you, Shinigami?"**

The entity blatantly ignored her question, continuing.

**"What say you, Shinigami? Can you survive long enough?"**

A rash, piecing shrill of a scream invaded the young woman's skull, knocking her back, much to the delight of the creature – or whatever it was.

**"Attack the Shinigami!"**

Completely surrounding her, large figures of all shapes loomed into view. Their shadowy figures blending into one another before tearing back into their own forms.

**"We Kyūtai are of one network! When one of us dies, we adapt! You'll never defeat us, Shinigami!"**

It sure loved the big talk. Inwardly growling, the Taichō clenched her jaw tightly. "Suzumebachi!" Her Zanpakutō moulded like clay over her arm, the black and golden spiritons merging to wrap over her forearm, a thin, deadly spear of a needle forming over her middle finger, twice as long as the digit. "Sting all enemies to death!"

She still had difficulty with her Shikai, but she will defeat them. She wasn't a disgrace, nor would she flee. What would that say about her?

**"ATTACK IT!"**

Leaping with incredible speed, the Kyūtai beings hissed out screeches, tearing and lashing at the young Shinigami whom vaulted out of the way.

With a menacing and precise kick to the torso of one of the unnatural creatures Suì-Fēng's form engaged an abrupt shock and shunpo-ed a distance back, stumbling – barely catching herself as an electrifying piecing rattled against her painfully.

**"Fool! A weakling attack like that won't do anything!"**

The army of entities charged at her as one group. Leaping upwards, Suì-Fēng deftly landed upon a shoulder, jumping atop the beings before striking the head of one with Suzumebachi, a hōmonka instantaneously appearing, a bold white upon the surface of the creature.

_"White? Why wh-"_ Caught by a blind hit, she was sent flying.

_"S-shit!"_

Skidding back by yards, the Chinese woman went rigid, dodging as an extended limb tore to her, shredding at her cheek nastily as this particular Kyūtai pounced at her, roaring.

_"The leader?"_ Poised, Suì-Fēng calculated its movements – blood trailed down her cheek, but she ignored it.

**"Attack her! Kill her!"**

A horrifying yell tore from its throat, the leader's body transforming, baffling the Taichō who paused. The others stopped as well, observing their commander.

Thrusting out its bulking arm, the muscles stretched out, lunging towards the short woman whom dodged then shunpo-ed, landing onto the Kyūtai, slamming the blade of Suzumebachi deeply into its throat. A hōmonka flashed brightly, wrapping around the muscled neck in a neon white – without giving another pause, the Taichō slammed the Shikai back into the wound, the enemy's breath catching short, collapsing under her.

Springing, Suì-Fēng huffed out, panting out upon landing before a smaller Kyūtai, piecing Suzumebachi into its side, the blade engulfed.

Something was wrong.

This was too easy.

**"That stinger of yours is annoying, Shinigami!"**

The enemies lunged at once; diving at her – she shunpo-ed – they followed.

_"Tck, they're getting quicker."_

They were used to her movements already!

Swarming her, the Kyūtai crashed together, but this time taking no humanoid form at all.

Suì-Fēng came to a standstill, smoky eyes widened – muscles twisting under strain.

**"Kyūtai!"**

A moaning creaked through the chamber, timber and stone mourning out, the entities – now one – remodelling themselves – morphing into a smooth, noir black liquid – a perfect sphere.

**"Shinigami, were you expecting us to be individuals?"**

What kind of question was that? Suì-Fēng's posture never altered, her unfazed stance strengthening – eyeing the Kyūtai closely.

Was this the one speaking?

Electrified energy roused within the sphere, and the Taichō bolted down onto her knees – and just at the right time too – as an intensifying, crippling power enveloped her very person

An enstrangled pressure gripped Suì-Fēng relentlessly and she groaned out, clutching at the material of her chest, Suzumebachi demoting back into its Zanpakutō form.

_"T-this Reiat-"_ Tremendous force shoved her, forcefully smashing her down onto her back, a gagging releasing from her form, winded, Zanpakutō sent flying into the sky, location unknown.

**"Silence Shinigami! Didn't I tell you to die minutes ago?!"**

The sphere loomed over her, the lack of proportion disturbing the young Chinese woman. There wasn't a face to place on it – no identity except name.

Before it could unleash another attack, Suì-Fēng dragged her weight upwards, jumping onto her feet and sliding underneath it, enraging the sphere as she did so.

**"DIE, DIE, DIE!"**

"You're giving me a headache."

Disconcertingly, Suì-Fēng looked to be calm externally. Although her thoughts were racing, heartbeat feeling as if it'd implode from her chest, hands fisting to her sides.

The Kyūtai wailed, exploding reiatsu into the chamber.

Too quick for even her trained eyes to see, the sphere struck, its form expanding alike to a super nova. Rippling, misty energy leaping out in all directions – a slimy arm grazed her side, and Suì-Fēng glared at the area, skin and cloth shredding, blood shooting speedily outwards.

With absolute impossibility, Suì-Fēng shunpo-ed above the Kyūtai, wheezing – droplets of blood prowling from the edge of her lips – without a second, she shunpo-ed again, a deadly attack being engaged to her.

_"How am I su-supposed to-"_ Pinpointing the location of her Zanpakutō, the Chinese woman aimed all of her power into sprinting towards it, the blade barely in her grasp before she was sliced across the back.

...

"H-heh... you're good." An uncertain, slightly uncharacteristic smirk trailed onto Suì-Fēng's face, this causing the sphere to pause – to silence.

"But now I need to destroy you."

Volts of pain sparked the plane of her uncovered back, the flesh torn and raw, taking her battle stance. "Here it ends."

**"Ends?! Foolish!"**

* * *

"Suì-Fēng. Wake up, Suì-Fēng!"

* * *

_**I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please, if you see any errors or have questions, feel free to ask me! I'd love the feedback!**_

_**Key Words**_

_**Kyūtai ~ "Sphere",**_

_**Shōsui-Taichō ~ Captain Commander, Taichō ~ Captain, Fuku-Taichō ~ Vice Captain (Lieutenant),**_

_**Onmitsukidō ~ Stealth Force, Sōshireikan ~ Commander-in-Chief,**_

_**Kaigun ~ Executive Militia (Punishment Force), Gundanchō ~ Corps Commander**_

_**Haori ~ Taichō's "jacket", Obi ~ Sash, Shihakushō ~ Shinigami uniform,**_

_**Torii ~ "Gateway to the Gods", Shrine gateway, usually red in colour.**_


	2. To Discover

_**Trust me, Suì-Fēng's beating up isn't for the hell of it. She is still very young after all and these events are going to impact on her personality and training heavily. I'm purposely making her combat experience a slightly edgy for her behaviour as well for development. e.g. a trained Shinigami shouldn't rush into battle with a new idea into how to defeat their enemies, something which **__**Suì-Fēng portrays currently.**_

_**As for how this can be an Onmitsukidō trial, well, you'll eventually understand why.**_

_**Detail 1: Centred, italic sentences are usually flashbacks of dialogue from Yoruichi, centred bold however is dialogue from important characters. Sentences to the left which are italic are thoughts whilst bold added to these would be from a certain character, oh, don't worry, you'll find out. As for underlined bold sentences, this is for scene information.**_

* * *

**Polar Reversal**

**Arc 1: Kyūtai | Chapter Two: To Discover**

**By Aka Seishin**

_"Suì-Fēng. Wake up, Suì-Fēng!"_

_"Else you will die!"_

Dragging her body upwards to its full height, Suì-Fēng resisted the temptation of collapsing under her own weight. The backside of her Zanpakutō facing the spheric monster, the blade protectively guarding her form.

"Who are you? You aren't a Hollow." The Taichō spoke bitingly, regarding the mass as she readied back into a battle stance.

When the Kyūtai refused to make any communication or movement, a puzzled frown met with Suì-Fēng's features.

_"What is it doing?" _It had _somehow _damaged her to this state already, surely it would continue attacking her?

_**"..."**_

She had to take the chance!

Springing, Suì-Fēng shunpo-ed to the back of - or at least she hoped so - of the Kyūtai, slicing the blade of her Zanpakutō through it from left to right. When the shadowy form of the sphere didn't react, and instead coiled around the blade, Suì-Fēng gritted her teeth.

**_"You're foolish, Shinigami!"_**

A screeching banshee of a scream tore through the Chinese woman's eardrums at full force, crippling her - another noir limb snaking its way around Suì-Fēng's ankle then tugging.

All that she had trained her... this thing was defeating he-

_"Physical strength can be an advantage for a Shinigami. When they are uncontrollable, it matters not, so instead use techniques which our enemies aren't familiar of."_

Even when Yoruichi was so far away, she felt so close in her knowledge...

Sinking onto her knees through the shocking brute strength which the sphere held, a flash snapped into the woman's mind abruptly.

It might just work!

"Shitotsu Sansen!" Ignoring the outburst of Reiatsu aimed directly at her by the looming orb, Suì-Fēng deftly and precisely drew a golden triangle of shattering kidō at the Kyūtai's body, fiery fangs forming at each point then speedily crashing into it. The sphere was grafted into the force of the seal, thrown into a wall of the chamber, debris flying into all locations throughout the area.

A furious howl erupted from the being, struggling against the seal which pinned it to the wall, flattening its form into a deformed circle - three dimension pressed to two dimension.

_"Kidō can only damage it?" _What if she used Kidō _and_ Suzumebachi?

There's only one way to find out!

Vaulting at the being, the Taichō ran straight at it. "Suzumebachi! Tsuzuri Raiden!" Shocking golden electricity wrapped itself around the length of her forearm, leaping overhead to the bond Kyūtai whom screeched out angrily. "Sting all enemies to death!"

The poison was ineffective, but with the charge of kidō stringing through the spheric monster's body was multiplied in speed, crackling through the body alike to a hurricane, a flashing hōmonka imprinting itself upon the misty body.

The string of shrieks altered in tone, from masculine to feminine then back again in a loop.

There was a few brief moments of time as Suzumebachi was pieced within the now sparkling yellow hōmonka, and by sudden instinct Suì-Fēng threw herself away, the screaming orb imploding in on itself, a blinding hue of unnatural black light entering both her eyes and the chamber, dark Reiatsu scattering.

Huffing uneasily, Suì-Fēng gasped for air, standing tall, concentrating on the environment for anymore disturbances.

There didn't appear to be anything unnatural...

Demoting Suzumebachi back into its Zanpakutō tier, Suì-Fēng slowly wiped the drying blood away from her cheek, brushing her thumb across the gash upon the smooth skin - the wound lazily stinging in protest.

_"What had that been?"_

"Ah." Stumbling, the Tachō barely caught herself, sluggishly leaning her weight against the fallen debris from the battle, a large chunk of stone. The damage she had taken had finally attacking her mind and body.

Zanpakutō loosely clutched, the Chinese woman pondered, studying the weapon mindlessly. "...Kyūtai."

It was strange. Why had the Shōsui-Taichō ordered her into completing such a mission as this? Although she could understand the concept of putting such an entity to death for its nature, she couldn't understand how it registered with the concept of stealth within Onmitsukidō.

Or was it because of the Fēng Family...? She wondered, eyebrows knitting together, wiping the sticky substance of crimson away from her lips.

Her grandmother in life and death was incredibly famous within the noble circle of Shihōin. She had been a lethal and dedicated assassin who specialised in hakuda and kidō, refusing to use her Zanpakutō - having believed it to be inadequate for her role as a Shinigami. It had only been natural that her grandmother had been one of Suì-Fēng's role models, having adopted her service codename when she had died.

She had to move. Suì-Fēng was sure there was more than just these "Kyūtai" roaming around. If she hadn't defeated them, although she doubted this would be the case. _"Dull..."_

Sheathing her Zanpakutō, she made a steady walk - slapping the pain aside - over towards the chaos of the impact where the sphere had exploded, a ruined set of steps heading up into the first section of the underground city.

_"I would never leave you Suì-Fēng, you do understand this, don't you?"_

When was this woman going to leave her head? Growling, Suì-Fēng shoved the voice away from her mind. Now wasn't the time for this to happen.

...

_"Here...?" _No, nothing was there either. _"What am I supposed to be looking for...?"_

The underground inner city was far too big for her alone to scout through it and find the information she required. Let alone the fact it'd take a team _at least _a month together.

_"Find the source of information, if proven dangerous destroy it." _The Kyūtai, that couldn't have been the source. There needed to be a reason as to why they had been here, and if there was a larger number of them. Although Suì-Fēng suspected that they weren't _that _stupid to come charging at her.

She couldn't sense, hear nor see anything out of the ordinary, but from the events earlier she didn't trust her gut to lead her around.

How distastefully troublesome.

Halting, the Taichō paused in thought, glancing downwards into the darkness of a pit. The stone floor having crumbled away into an unnaturally circular hole, the edges jagged yet with purpose.

What is this? She hadn't caused this, had she?

Kneeling, Suì-Fēng regarded the discovery silently, the timber underneath the stonework groaning in weakness.

Connecting her hand to a splintered section of timber which looked to be fragile, she jugged at it, the board snapping. Soundlessly bringing it to her eyes, the gears within her head worked - attempting to make sense of the situation.

Coal-grey directed back to the pitch-black tunnel. Suì-Fēng couldn't detect any outlined shapes as to hint if it was just a bottomless pit of death.

But surely... something such as this in the middle of nowhere indicated _something_.

Releasing the timber, Suì-Fēng watched as it plummeted into the pit, awaiting for its arrival upon a surface.

It was faint as it descended, skidding along the edges before one final crash was stated, the Chinese woman standing.

There was a drop, but nothing she couldn't handle.

However light was the difficulty of this predicament.

Ah, perhaps a lantern? Although caring for it would be an annoyance as they were so fragile. Peering up to one which fortunately was barely a few metres above her head, Suì-Fēng concluded her situation.

Keeping the lantern lit wouldn't be a problem, and the discovery of this area felt right to her.

She would find her answers - she refused to be a failure.

* * *

**_One week earlier, the Shihō Palace._**

The throne room was deathly silent, Suì-Fēng stood at the entrance of the chamber, staring at the empty throne.

_"Where is... Yoruichi-sama...?"_

Where had her Taichō vanished to? Why wasn't anyone explaining anything to her?! She wasn't a child!

Unconsciously her body lured her over to the vacant seat, her limbs weakening ever closer she got towards the desired location.

_"Where did you... go?" _Suì-Fēng stumbled, knees clashing with the wooden panelling of the floor - hands either side of the royal seat.

Yoruichi hadn't even said anything! There hadn't been any indication! Did she matter this much to her master, to be abandoned like this in such a way...?!

_"My life is to serve you... we made a promise!"_

A broken, empty promise. She bit her tongue, gnawing her teeth against the smooth muscle, a soundless tremor releasing from the guard.

_"...Why?!"_

The seconds floated by slackening, the minutes transforming into unprecedented time. Suì-Fēng's back facing the entrance of the chamber as a sob racked through her petite form, reddened eyes sore, cheeks a sticky dislike.

She couldn't stop as the emotion lashed out of her restricted body, the feelings normally barricaded away - a sign of weakness. And yet so easily this was smashed aside, the young guard's ability to think and react destroyed - chest heaving.

"H-how could you...?" She rasped a growl, jaw clenching, hands tightly grasping the material of the throne - knuckles whitening.

"Suì-Fēng-san".

Dread filled the young Chinese woman's soul, eyes widening, body freezing. Unohana Retsu.

"I thought I would find you here." The 4th Division Taichō spoke softly, steps light, heading towards the guard.

_"N-no!" _Not now of all times! Why did someone have to see he-

"Suì-Fēng-san?" The ancient Shinigami stood behind her, leaning down, a gentle hand upon the shorter female's shoulder. "You can't stay here. Come with me."

Hesitantly the 2nd Division member's smoky-grey orbs ventured over to Unohana's own dark-azure eyes.

Without a word, the medical master urged her, the concern aligning her features never faulting, the expression of kindness never leaving.

_"This girl." _Unohana, barely unseen to Suì-Fēng - although unnoticed - frowned. "..."

A shaky sigh fought its way through the guard's defences and Suì-Fēng wiped her face slowly, attempting to rid the trace of tears away from her eyes.

"...When did she leave?" She questioned in a whisper.

"Early this morning."

So Yoruichi had left when she was still asleep... completely oblivious to the world.

Yet why did Suì-Fēng feel it suited the royal? Suited her in a bittersweet way?

Gradually with given time, she stood, Unohana following after her silently, staring at the throne with continued disbelief.

A hell butterfly gracefully drifted through the air, momentarily greeting the 4th Division Shinigami's line of sight before perching atop a welcomed finger. _"..."_

"Alright." Unohana nodded, the creature making its departure.

Patiently awaiting Suì-Fēng to make her move with her, Unohana removed her hand away from her politely, hands returning via her sides. "We will be going to the 4th Division barracks."

The guard nodded numbly, too exhausted to protest.

Suì-Fēng had been searching for Shihōin Yoruichi all day, hadn't she? Unohana pondered, sliding the shōji door shut behind them, retreating from the throne room - leaving it back to its gloomy, forbidding nature.

The travelling was awfully quiet, Soul Society oddly decreased in numbers, a lonely Shinigami passing rarely.

A sickening sensation pitted itself within Suì-Fēng's stomach, boiling away painfully. She felt tired, depressed, angry... bitter... annoyed. There were too many emotions invading her mind for her to think properly, to register what was happening.

"How about some green tea when we arrive at the barracks, Suì-Fēng-san?" Unohana murmured softly to her, trailing her eyes along the young woman's form.

It was going to take this girl a long while to recover from this - _If _she ever did, the medical master corrected herself. It was sad, so sad to see this girl crumble in on herself. The Shihōin guard had always been a dedicated, selfless and caring protector for the royals, so it naturally puzzled Unohana that Suì-Fēng hadn't been taken from Soul Society. Had it been for Suì-Fēng's own protection and a sign of thanks, or had it been careless abandonment?

Arriving at the barracks, the 4th Division Taichō slid the shōji door open, allowing the girl to slip inside before she herself followed, deftly closing it afterwards.

Soon Suì-Fēng found herself within Unohana's own living quarters. Confusion washed over her as she glanced over to the older woman who had her back facing her, preparing green tea with surprising efficacy.

She could never have guessed that the Taichō would like such a thing. Personally Suì-Fēng wasn't much of a fan to the stuff, even though it originated from China, something which the Fēng Family had been attracted to in their alien culture to Soul Society.

Offering a small, handle-less container to the Chinese woman, Unohana soon sat on the opposite side of the kotatsu, Unohana bended her legs beneath her - sat upon a cushion as she placed her own cup down onto a coaster.

"Thank you," Suì-Fēng muttered quietly, distracted.

Why was Unohana Retsu helping her? At this point she wanted to be left alone!

Perhaps the Taichō didn't trust her to be alone? Inwardly, the guard scoffed. _As if_.

Sure she... was in a state but she wasn't stupid...

"Suì-Fēng-san." Unohana murmured, breaking the girl's rail of thought. "Due to what has happened, Gotei will wish to speak with you tomorrow. But for now, rest. Is there anything you want?"

"Gotei...? They want to speak with me...?" Suì-Fēng's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring at the older woman.

Why would they want to discuss anything with her? She was just a guard who was as baffled as everyone else was! Or was it that...?

No. She couldn't believe it. Yoruichi would never commit a crime - would she? Sure she was mischievous but...

Suì-Fēng's hands tightened around the cup which didn't go unnoticed from Unohana, the Chinese woman staring into the contents of the container. _"Figures, it isn't like I'll ever find out."_

"I remember when your grandmother was in the Onmitsukidō", Unohana said abruptly, startling the younger female. "She always ended up within the bay, yet she was always determined to sneak out." A silent gentle traced around the Shinigami's lips.

"You knew my grandmother?" Suì-Fēng peered at her curiously.

"Of course, Suì-Fēng-san. Being that your grandmother was remarkably powerful. Were you named after her, perchance?"

"Ah..." The guard's gaze drifted back to the tea, an empty feeling entering her mind. "...No. It is tradition within the family to take the same name. My grandmother, Suì-Fēng was the first female Shinigami."

"Understandable." The elder agreed, lightly sipping her drink, hands delicately holding the cup within her hands carefully.

"I never knew her. She died before I was born, but I looked up to her."

"A good choice of role model." Why look up to someone who you didn't have any connection with, when you had someone who was linked to you by blood and history? Someone who had been experiencing the life you were about to slant into?

"I'm sure she would be very proud of you, Suì-Fēng-san."

* * *

It was dark. So very dark.

Cursing under her breath, Suì-Fēng kept the lantern steady, the looming black of the tunnel clouding her sight as she glided down into the pit.

She would be able to get out of here. Judging by the height here it'd be difficult, but she wouldn't be trapped.

Limbs tucked in as to avoid the jagged, sharp edges, Suì-Fēng mindlessly watched the patterns of the wall, the hue of crimson kidō light barely removing the shroud of mystery which surrounded her.

At least this was an... interesting situation she was in. She had been expecting this trial to be your typical "last Shinigami standing" type of exam. But apparently not. Or at least not in the traditional fashion of having multiple allies against you.

It felt fresh.

But the void within her heart was still evident. To be doing this over her own without the presence of Yoruichi was... off putting. Suì-Fēng cringed, trying to break the royal from her tracks of thought.

Discreetly landing, the Shinigami's attention soon shifted to the lantern, angling it to attempt to absorb the whole area into light. She pondered after a pause, wondering if she had wasted her time, trailing her eyes over the walls, the floor scattered with the timber from above.

...

_"Why had I come down here?"_

A grunt of annoyance was released from Suì-Fēng before her eye caught sight of something within the debris, a musing concentrating within her brain as she knelt down, picking up the triangular object.

Awe struck her noiselessly, spinning the oddity around in her hand to study her new find in wonder. What _was _this?

The object was gracefully curved, yet the points were sharp, but design bland. Yet for some reason she felt a disquieting buzz ghost up her spine, a familiar feeling she had felt when being lured here.

_"Did this bring me here?"_

This all felt wrong... this cavity... Suì-Fēng felt that it was purpose and that this object had been planted here. But why?

Tearing her line of sight from the triangle, the Chinese woman glanced upwards to dull light which greeted her.

_"I think it's time I left."_

Lowering down, she readied her weight before uncoiling the muscle of her legs, jumping up and then shunpo-ing multiple times. Before long she had reached the top, gasping, her body tense from having to flash step so many times in a short period of time.

"Half of you split up and scout around! This half will stay and guard the grounds!"

_"What?" _Hurriedly a bewildered Suì-Fēng dodged out of view, using the cover of a nearby eroded wall which protected passers-by from a fatal drop. Peering over the old stonemason work, the Taichō observed in bafflement as members of the Onmitsukidō split up.

...

_"Are they looking for me...?"_

But were they an enemy or ally? The question jolted Suì-Fēng's mind, a nervous worry pitting itself into her stomach, her gut preforming flips.

Oh... of course. Suì-Fēng's features sharpened, continuing to watch the men and the occasional woman throughout the inner city.

_"Your worst enemy is your ally."_

The Onmitsukidō had been where she had grown up. Many of these Shinigami had personally known her at some point amongst the years of their service. So although not entirely precise, they would know how she worked.

Shooting her grey-coal orbs in all directions, the Chinese woman promptly hung the lantern back where she had found it, clutching the triangle carefully into her hand entirely.

Their mission was to find and then capture her, taking any information away from her, this being... she glanced down to the object - whatever it was.

"..." Curtly Suì-Fēng jumped into the shadows, hauling herself up onto the roof of the building. A second hadn't passed when a flight of Onmitsukidō members darted where she had been, two halting by the vertical tunnel she had just been.

Crouching low, Suì-Fēng regarded them with bother, the darkness enveloping her protectively.

"She isn't here!" One hissed, looking down into the cavity.

"She'll be around here somewhere."

The two soldiers fled and Suì-Fēng released the breath which she had been unconsciously holding.

Leaping from the roof, she prowled her way through the shadows, each step filled with caution.

This trial... Suì-Fēng suspected it involved causing no bodily harm. It was a Shinigami's duty to avoid death when unneeded. Only Hollows had the misfortune of this being the opposite.

But how would she get out? Sliding her back along a wall, the petite female eyed another batch of units.

Instead of movement, these ones were still.

_"They're listening out."_

One, two, three... no, four of them. Suì-Fēng acknowledged, capturing the appearance of another Shinigami sulking in the shadows. These ones were also surprisingly hefty for Onmitsukidō members.

_"How do they stealth?"_

At least the one shrouded wasn't a ridiculous height!

Biting her lip, the Chinese woman decided to make her move - shunpo-ing from her position to being right behind the lone Shinigami within the dark. Before he could react, Suì-Fēng jabbed at a pressure point set within his neck who instantaneously slumped into her.

_"They always said kunoichi were better than ninja..." _Quickly and silently, she sank him onto the floor, slipping away from the group.

Now, was there another way out of here? Suì-Fēng rummaged within her mind, watching to her dismay as the population by the torii increased. Tossing her attention away from them and finding more shelter, she saw some stairs - engraved within the wall - a dozen feet above her. Tilting her head upwards she frowned.

It would make her a sitting duck! There was no cover along the lethal stairs, and they looked as if they'd fall to pieces when stood upon.

However she wouldn't get stuck here! She wouldn't get caught!

Would it be worth cutting the kidō from the lanterns?

_"It'd only give me a few seconds and they'll be expecting it."_

Jumbled within the decision into what she should do, Suì-Fēng growled lowly.

These mysterious stairs disappeared into an archway, and she wondered whether they would even take her in the right direction. For all she knew it could be a dead end up there!

**_"Going up gets you closer to the surface, you know?" _**Suzumebachi yapped out suddenly, shock rattling the young woman who speedily glanced at her Zanpakutō.

"Idiot, obviously." She whispered in aggravation.

**_"Then go for it!"_**

Urgh. Why could Zanpakutō even speak?

**_"Remember not to die, because I'll die!"_**

Ignoring the sword for now, Suì-Fēng headed to the lantern which was positioned closest to the stairs, the heightening worry evident in her expression as she examined the area, encircling her free hand around the small aura of kidō and draining the life from it.

The hue of crimson was drained from the area which seemed to go unnoticed - the stairs blackened.

In fact this might work.

"Huh? What's that?"

_"Shit!"_

Landing a foot into the wall, Suì-Fēng jumped, torso catching the stairs. She lugged herself up, gazing down the soldier who came to investigate, suspicion highlighting his features as he glanced around.

"Weird..."

**_"Go, then! I'll die of old age!"_**

How could a Zanpakutō die from advanced age...?

Then again, why had Suzumebachi started speaking to her? It was so rare for her to do so.

Shrugging the thought away, she imperceptibly scurried up the stairs, pushing herself faster when dust protruded from the steps, a faint crunching sounding much to her disdain.

The next events were aligned too quickly for Suì-Fēng. Her foot somehow managing to become captured within a crack of the stairs, her weight crashing against the stone - a loud, piecing echoing throughout the whole chamber.

...

...

...

_"Ah."_

* * *

**_Oh, shit? Anyhow!_**

**__****_Kid_****_ō: Due to Suì-Fēng's position within Onmitsukidō, and the fact that she was under Yoruichi's wing for training, it's only natural that her _****__****_Kid_****_ō is going to be quite powerful - although not cripplingly so, just enough for her to get around. This is another story for her healing abilities however, which are much lower than average for even a Shinigami who isn't part of the 4th Division._**

**_Key Words:_**

**_Shōji ~ A Japanese paper-panel sliding door._**

**_I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I'm having a feeling that this one was much better than the introduction chapter._**

**_Reviews? I would love them after all!_**


	3. Adrift Devastation

_**I'm unsure why but I had difficulty with this chapter. For some reason it wasn't flowing correctly and the scenes were awkward to plot down. But that's finished now!**_

_**I'm disliking a few scenes in this chapter as well strangely enough.  
**_

**Polar Reversal**

**Arc 1: Kyūtai | Chapter Three: Adrift Devastation**

**By Aka Seishin**

"Something's up there!"

"It's her, isn't it?!"

"Don't just stand there, go!"

Scrambling up as quickly as her body would allow, Suì-Fēng bolted to the archway which was just yards away.

Of all the things, why had this have to happen?! Her teeth clashed harshly, back hitting the wall of the corridor as Onmitsukidō shinigami enclosed the surrounding area, each unit seeking out the short woman.

The darkness was washed with a blinding white kidō, the energy storming across the walls alike to a heartbeat pumping, the flashes stunning her slightly, enveloping her in and out of darkness.

**_"This is bad."_**

_"Shut up."_

The cover of the archway was just barely enough to conceal Suì-Fēng's body. Her ears twitched upon the movements of the Onmitsukidō, unsheathing her Zanpakutō incredibly slowly - making her cringe in the process - the Chinese woman forcing her gaze to drift down the corridor.

Good. There were stairs leading upwards.

It was a shame she had no choice.

"Try the corridor!"

Sliding against the wall, Suì-Fēng's mind cursed multiply. "Suzumebachi," she hissed under her breath, the Zanpakutō morphing to entangle itself around her forearm. Without another pause she darted down the corridor, ignoring the shouts which stalked after her, footsteps swarming behind her closely.

A sting slashed her wounded cheek and she winced, a knife skimming across the flesh to impale against the stairs, a buzzing kidō empowering the spiriton metal.

Slate-grey orbs widened, leaping above it and onto the flight of stairs, the kidō engulfing the knife to shatter it into a miniature explosion, the base of the stairs shattering, the on-chase shinigami not blinking an eye to the event.

Absentmindedly, Suì-Fēng realised she was probably going to have to injure her comrades. She had no choice in the matter.

Upon the arrival of climbing the flight of steps and making it to flat ground, she spun around, the notion catching the soldiers by surprise. Without another given moment Suì-Fēng disappeared from view, shunpo-ing above them to land soundlessly behind the group. The three of them reacted, one of the unit's whirling around just in time to get a foot to the face. The male Shinigami grunted, the Chinese woman snapping her elbow to his ribs before he fell to the ground noisily.

Suì-Fēng was shocked, to say this was Onmitsukidō they sure were shoddy in their experience.

An unsteady pant was quickly catching up on her as she rotated her form, dodging her unconscious victim, fisting her hand upon the triangular artifact.

"..." The remaining two men momentarily glanced at the object before leaping forward, Zanpakutōs swiping for the young woman.

"Are you new...?" Suì-Fēng murmured, grasping one of the male's wrists with her Suzumebachi-clad palm, shoving his arm downward and vaulting over his limb, the other Zanpakutō clanging to the stone floor.

This is annoying...

She needed to hurry, more were going to arrive shortly. Suì-Fēng lunged to the side, the stunned unit having recovered, attempting to aim a wide-arched punch her way. His arm now unguarded, the petite shinigami jabbed it with Suzumebachi, her ears rewarded with a hiss.

"Another hit and you'll die." The Chinese woman breathed icily, flash-stepping to his side, slamming a precise kick to the back of the knee, faulting his movement.

"Get her!"

The sight of three more men greeted Suì-Fēng's eyes and she cussed. Their numbers were too great for her! So many in cramped conditions!

A secondary flight of steps weren't too far ahead so she fled, ignoring the pain of her screaming muscles, jumping two steps at a time.

**_"We are almost at the surface."_**

Natural light invaded her sight, the blinding white spreading down into the underground corridor through the archway exit - out of breath, sweat and blood attacking her senses.

_"Nearly!" _She gritted her teeth, touching through to the surface and immediately sprinting for the marshy forest.

**_"These guys just won't leave us alone!"_**

Puzzlement rolled in when the shinigami halted their chase on Suì-Fēng whom tore her gaze to glance over her shoulder.

Why were they stopping?!

"..."

A shaking pressure hit her, the tension flooding her senses, reiatsu slashing the very atmosphere as it was torn asunder, the sky snapping out sharp rectangular stitches to reveal an unspoken world.

...What?

Suì-Fēng's whole body froze as she stared up to the monstrous sight which lay above her. Monumentally tall, cloaked hollows slipping in through the dimensional rift, their frightening figures booming out harsh spiritual power upon the shinigami below.

_"...Menos Grande."_

A flicker of fear entered Suì-Fēng's mind, staring up to the towering hollows whom swayed, exiting the gateway of their nightmare of a world.

_"Why are... Menos Grande here...?"_

The Onmitsukidō squadron instantaneously scattered, beams of cero devastating the landscape of marshland.

She had to help! Else half of the whole Onmitsukidō would be destroyed overnight!

**_"Why would hollows attack at such a time?"_**

_"I don't know."_

**_"But why of all times?!"_**

It was a curious question. Why were Menos Grande of all hollows here at such a time and location? Was this area luring them over?

Straining her already exhausted body back into the direction of the underground inner city, Suì-Fēng was rudely interrupted as a cero exploded metres away from her. Tumbling, Suì-Fēng snarled a curse, resisting the urge to freeze and stare at the crater beside her.

The soldiers who did have enough experience dodged and sliced at the Menos Grande, whether or not this seemed to effect the monumental creatures whom fired cero after cero, bombarding the tired group of shinigami relentlessly.

"The masks are their weakness!"

Suì-Fēng had never fought a hollow of this power, nevermind a group of them!

Taking the advice which had been shouted out to consideration, she joined the chaos, the squadron slashing at the masks to and fro.

**_"My h_****ōmonka should take care of them."**

_"But I can only keep them active for five minutes__!"_

**_"You're quick at stabbing, just make sure you get two shots."_**

Suì-Fēng wasn't entirely sure whether the hornet was making fun of her but scraped the thought aside, shunpo-ing her way up little by little, avoiding cero and shinigami alike.

**_"But you're tired."_**

She could easily see this, Suì-Fēng frowned, reaching the mask of the first hollow and striking it, a blazing black hōmonka imprinting upon the waxen but sharp mask, cracking it partially. Not even a second after the needle of Suzumebachi pieced into the flower, the Menos Grande collapsing in on itself, disappearing into fragments.

Time quickened, lives were lost, but the squadron pushed on and eventually with one final strike the hollows fled, the tear along the sky sluggishly closing, the impossible reiatsu evaporating out of existence.

Warily glaring at the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng failed into regaining her breath, wheezing, demoting Suzumebachi but sheathing it, wiping the back of her hand at the crispy dry blood from her cheek. _"Damn."_

"Suì-Fēng Taichō! You did well." The leader of the squadron ventured towards her, putting the Chinese woman on edge.

He shook his head, lifting a hand which was then used to remove the mask from his face, features coming into view. "You have won the trial Taichō, you passed when escaping from the stairs."

Wha-

"Gundanchō."

"That's it? Just climb a few stairs and your enemies will suddenly stop chasing you?"

Bafflement streaked across the soldier's features, and Suì-Fēng wondered whether these were even part of the Onmitsukidō. "An enemy won't stop chasing you until it is impossible to do so. Then why - _why _are you entitling me as if I have won?" Anger streamed throughout Suì-Fēng, her sharp stare piecing through the man before her. "Give me respect! Only because I got to the surface doesn't automatically mean I am your commander!"

"But the tri-"

"-I. Don't. Care." Suì-Fēng growled deliberately slow, tone low with a dripping poison. "Gather your men." She pointed towards the battered squad, "And get the hell out of my sight. I will report to the 1st Division myself."

Paying no attention to the idiotic confusion which set on his features - let alone the embarrassment - Suì-Fēng made her presence absent.

She wasn't in the mood for this ridiculous performance. If only she had known this trial was going to be like this... then she would have done something about it, though she of all people knew that would've been impossible either way.

_"I will not be humiliated in this way!"_

* * *

The Onmitsukidō had sustained losses which rivalled the recent events of the exiles. The shinigami who had survived the conflict between the Menos Grande had sworn to vanquish any hollow which managed to invade the Soul Society, and those who had been present within the battle were fully supportive of their new Gundanchō, much to their new leader's distaste. Yet it still utterly jumbled Suì-Fēng's mind. Everything had gone so quickly that she couldn't remember what had happened properly in the first place. However she _was _angry - it had been a trial, and yet in the end it ended up becoming half arsed in her cause.

She hadn't even gone to the 4th Division yet, absolutely refusing any medical treatment before she went to report her findings to Yamamoto. At least then she would break her track of thought away from the Onmitsukidō who weren't taking their jobs seriously.

Entering the 1st Division sector, the newly appointed commander headed to Shōsui-Taichō Yamamoto's office, the triangular artifact tightly claimed within her fingers. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she had the suspicion that this object was responsible for the appearance of the hollows.

It felt unsettling to touch yet it produced no power whatsoever.

"Suì-Fēng Taichō. Congratulations." Yamamoto spoke upon her appearance within his office, his Fuku-Taichō scribbling down notes within the corner at his desk. Chōjirō briefly glancing up at them and sipping tea before returning to his work at hand.

"Not only have you banished the unknown entity but you defeated Menos Grande."

"Shōsui-Taichō". Suì-Fēng paused, awaiting his full attention before passing over the object which was silently taken. "During the trial I found this. It gives no spiritual power but I sense something from it. I believe the Kyūtai, the enemies which I defeated are related to it, and that its presence lures in hollows.

The half blind Shinigami studied the object with a hidden curiosity.

What was this? What did it do? If the Chinese woman was correct, did it really have a connection to these "Kyūtai"?

"Kyūtai, what are their personalities, appearances and strength?"

"They look like the standard hollow within the first stage and are in numbers. But further in their combat they transform as one into what I believe to be their true form, spheres which are made from an unknown liquid that can attack from a long range." Suì-Fēng stopped, thinking.

"Continue, Suì-Fēng Taichō," Yamamoto issued, leaning against his walking stick.

"They have a high concentration of reiryoku but seem unable to use it properly, they can use it as reiatsu to stun opponents. My Zanpakutō is also useless against them unless I use kidō. Once I used the demon arts it became rather harmless."

Yamamoto regarded this information, allowing it to slowly transfer into his brain.

"The Shinigami Research and Development Institute shall be informed of this immediately. Thank you Suì-Fēng Taichō. You shall report back here in a week for more instructions."

The petite woman nodded, bowing before exiting the chamber.

She hadn't even taken one step inside the 4th Division barracks when she was swarmed with shinigami. The division members hurriedly moving amongst the building as they administered their care on the Onmitsukidō.

"Gundanchō!"

Awkwardly Suì-Fēng nodded to them via her passing, Unohana coming into her sights briefly before vanishing within the crowd.

"Taichō! You need healing!" An unknown seated shinigami stated to her. "Please, come with me."

Ah... she had been hoping to get away from this...

Obeying, she followed him through the narrow corridors of the barracks, eventually finding an unaccompanied room.

"Please sit down Taichō." The medical relief member spoke, unzipping the bag slung around his shoulder and gathering an assortment of things from within it. "Would you prefer your back being healed first?"

"I don't care, just get me healed quickly."

He nodded.

This woman had changed a lot... he knew of her, knew fully well she had been the bodyguard for Yoruichi Shihōin. There were even rumours circulating the two, but to think that the Taichō had altered so drastically through only a week or two. It was like the personality from her had been ripped out and then replaced with another belonging to a completely different person.

Just what had happened between the pair?

* * *

"Congratulations, Suì-Fēng Taichō. I see you're fully healed now as well."

"Yes. Thank you."

It had taken her healer a surprising amount of time to heal her for some reason, and by the time she was able to catch up to speak with Unohana many of the members from Onmitsukidō had already left, whilst the others who were too injured had to stay over for the night.

"I was wondering Unohana Taichō, once my final trial has finished I'm wishing to train in kaidō."

"Kaidō? How unlikely from such a person as you. Suì-Fēng Taichō. Is there a reason why you decided this suddenly?" The medical expert smiled, the two of them walking down the corridor of the barracks, heading for the Taichō's office.

"There is. Suzumebachi is able to cure poison allowing me to create antidotes but I cannot unlock the ability for some reason."

"And so you're wondering whether the answer lies in kaidō."

Suì-Fēng nodded.

"Of course. But be warned Suì-Fēng Taichō." Unohana clutched the edge of the shōji door which led to her office, her words puzzling the younger woman. "We will have to destroy that impatient streak which you have."

She wasn't that bad, was she? Suì-Fēng's eyebrows furrowed, watching the 4th Division shinigami disappear into her personal room, lonesomeness looming over her. Or at least she didn't think so. Impatience was a death wish for a warrior, the recklessness which it brought being a curse within combat and tactics alike.

Spinning on her heel, Suì-Fēng made her exit.

An outlet was required for the frustration of the day which had sluggishly past, night greeting her as she approached the gates of the 4th Division.

_"Training... then a bath..."_

* * *

_**The Living World, Karakurachō**_

"I forgot my Zanpakutō..."

"Of course! Yoruichi-san is always pre-what?" Urahara gaped at the royal, an assortment of new - if not just plain weird - clothing. A hat cleverly wrapping his messy dirty-blonde hair from sight as they stood atop a two storey wooden house - the pair completely invisible to life.

"It doesn't matter, I never liked using it much anyway." She shrugged. "And will this really work?" Yoruichi's arms folded, leaning her weight atop one leg as she glanced down to the building they were standing upon.

"Have more optimism for me, Yoruichi-san. And besides, the spies I've had contact with in the past will be arriving shortly."

_If _this worked out properly, the royal frowned. "...Urahara Shōten."

"Don't you wish to find out what has been happening in Soul Society whilst we've been gone, Yoruichi-san?"

_"I wonder if Suì-Fēng will find my Zanpakutō?" _The royal pondered, unconsciously blanking her childhood friend who pouted lightly.

"Tessai should be returning soon. As soon as he does we can finally activate the operation!"

"Kisuke, your experiments will get us killed one day." Just look at where it got them.

There was an uncomfortable pause, Urahara peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"And no, you aren't using me for your experiments. Besides, it isn't like I can _fit in, _is it?" The royal leapt from the building, making her descent through the crowd of villagers whom wandered amongst each other.

She would explore this human civilization, perhaps then her mind would momentarily be put to rest?

This is what Yoruichi had been doing for the past few days now. Mindlessly trailing around this human town, absentmindedly picking up snippets of conversation and daily life.

Humans, they were beings which confused the royal to no end. How could such people take life so... what was it?

So plainly, almost?

Rarely did you come across a human who had abilities, and when they were they couldn't control it. Humans were a species who were far too arrogant and oblivious for Yoruichi's liking, and being around them in this unfamiliar setting didn't help in the least.

Hopefully she wouldn't need to experience anymore conflict for a while, although humans fought amongst each other to an extent it'd put hollows to shame.

* * *

**_"When you said training, I wasn't expecting this."_**

_"Of course you wasn't."_

A twitch of vexation triggered within Suì-Fēng's mind as she set her Zanpakutō across her lap, seated cross-legged on the futon of her bedroom. Huffing a breath, she closed her eyes.

**_"Or is it that you're wanting more answers? Since you never bother to speak with me properly when you don't want something."_**

Gradually the shinigami's focus joined to her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi pulling her over into her own realm.

**_"Wait, let me guess here."_**

Opening her eyes, Suì-Fēng was welcomed to the sight of Suzumebachi floating a few feet away from her, arms folded with a puzzled - yet oddly serious - expression.

The inner world was gigantic, the landscape a displeasure to the young woman as towering sakura trees surrounded them - knowing all too well of what the scenery portrayed - a past unforgotten. Strangely enough, something she could never work out each time she saw the inner world was the fact that the grass was the same as outside, so short compared to her own body which made the inner world look unbalanced. The colour she noticed however had oddly altered slightly. In the distance it was noticeably monochrome, whilst the environment which lay closer by a few metres was painted in shimmering, breathtaking pigments.

She wondered what this portrayed for her personality.

**_"You're wanting my antidotes?"_**

"...Isn't that obvious?" Suì-Fēng muttered. She still actually couldn't believe that this was her soul. Her displeasure did go unnoticed though, the spirit zooming to and fro around her excitedly within their inner world.

**_"Well you aren't getting it!"_**

"...Then tell me how?" The shinigami gave her a exasperated stare.

Suzumebachi halted within her flight, coming to a stop by her, sizing her up. _**"...Nah, too difficult."**_

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The Chinese woman sighed and lifted herself up from the ground, sheathing the katana form of her Zanpakutō. "For the past six months we've gotten nowhere with you refusing to to shred some light onto this situation. How do I - and you included - become stronger when the answer is immediately blocked off?"

**_Weeell." _**The fairy drawled, buzzing around her. **_"You could wear something cute."_**

"..."

**_"And get a boyfriend already!"_**

Deftly dodging the hand which lunged for her, Suzumebachi shook a finger in the shinigami's general direction. **_"Manners! Like you'd catch me anyway! You should also stop giving me that scary look!"_**

"Just give me the answer!"

**_"Patience my fledgling."_**

"I swear I wi-forget it." Grumbling in irritation, Suì-Fēng vexed out her annoyance. "I'm going."

**_"Fine then, see if I care!" _**Suzumebachi slid a fingertip against her eyelid, dragging the skin downwards. **_"Stupid shinigami!"_**

Dragging herself forcefully from the inner world, Suì-Fēng returned to her bedroom, angling her head downwards to stare at the culprit - her Zanpakutō.

"I hate her so much."

A few spare moments fled by, and Suì-Fēng growled, pinching the bridge of her nose, heaving a breath from her chest firmly.

Not only had she made a fool of herself in front of her Zanpakutō, but she had made the error of showing impatience! A childish immaturity which she had been sure she had destroyed recently!

She wasn't a child anymore nor was she in the position to reveal any signs of this. She _had _to evolve into something better! Arguing amongst herself with Suzumebachi would get her nowhere!

Lifting to her feet, she clutched hold of the katana, entering the bathroom.

Somehow she would get it right. Personally without help she would lock all the fragments together, glue the Onmitsukidō and 2nd Division together and train the disgrace out of them!

_"..."_

* * *

**_One Year Ago_**

"Yoruichi-sama, I think it's too early to know my Zanpakutō's name..." Suì-Fēng mumbled, but followed after the older woman anyway.

This royal was going to be her death one day, she was sure on it.

"Nah, Suì-Fēng. All Zanpakutōs are different. I've known some to release their names to their owners who've only been a shinigami for a short time."

"Lucky," she muttered in response. "So much for hard work."

"That's why the shinigami who have trouble with their Zanpakutō are always the best!" Yoruichi's arm slung itself around the teen's shoulders, Suì-Fēng instantly tensing.

"Oh, calm down Suì-Fēng, I don't bite - much." A devious smile shifted across the woman's lips, a free hand propping to her own hip. "You need to learn to be more casual!"

_"But how can I when you're always doing this to me? You know it and won't stop either way."_

"Now, help me out here! I need to relax!"

The royal brought herself to a battle stance within the centre of the moonlit grounds, sakura trees surrounding the area - their secret area - patiently awaiting her guard to make her move, who she knew would eventually.

There was one thing which baffled Suì-Fēng however. Why was it that her master never used her Zanpakutō? Of course she had heard of it and it had been described to her, but she hadn't laid her eyes upon it, nor did she know what it was called.

"Do you think you'll be able to beat me?" Yoruichi spoke bitingly. Of course the elder already knew what was going to splutter from the Chinese teen's mouth, and before her underling could react she struck, her palm aimed for Suì-Fēng's stomach which was barely parried.

"Strength isn't important if you can't hit the target."

The guard stumbled but caught herself when Yoruichi dodged from the strike Suì-Fēng had attempted to sustain.

Her master during combat became... what was the word? Suì-Fēng wondered, her foot skimming across skin but never making an impact, her other attacks mindlessly halted, missed or rerouted.

Scary? No... of course the determination and dedication was clearly printed upon the royal's features.

...Enjoyment?

But why would her master love battle? Suì-Fēng had never experienced the feeling, nor did she want to.

To be a warrior it wasn't about bloodlust. This personality within shinigami is what got them killed - to be a true soldier was courage and protection along with believing what you thought was right.

"You seem distant, Suì-Fēng." The elder paused in her movements, the shorter female glancing up to her.

Shaking her head, the young shinigami urged Yoruichi to continue in the sparring, the elder dropping her pondering gaze.

After all, Suì-Fēng disliked the idea of making her master uncomfortable with such questions, let alone asking if she could help it.

She was a bodyguard. It was her _duty _to serve and protect Yoruichi in any means, whether it be death, daily life, or something much more.

* * *

**_Suì-Fēng must be sick to the back teeth of all of this happening to her. Although I'm getting the feeling that she is going to be rather impressed with the Taichō Trial, because it is after all a few steps above what the current trial was like._**

**_Also, what do you think on _****_Suì-Fēng's inner world here? What do you think it portrays? Does it portray her past, future, or even both? Maybe it plots out a story for her development, or even what she can't become?_**

**__****_I am planning to add in ideas from reviewers! You give me a scene idea and I might just put it into Polar Reversal! Of course it needs to make sense to the universe and have different outcomes, so these ideas may take a while to appear._**

**__****_A shout out to the reviewers so far! Anna, Warlord Prince Wolf and Funny Mouth!_**

**__****_Reviews are always acknowledged, however small they might be!_**


	4. Past and Present

**_Detail I: _**_/Sentences "spoken" in Chinese Mandarin. Time to use our imaginations (for Suì-Fēng's sake...)!\_

**Polar Reversal**

**Arc 1: Kyūtai | Chapter Four: Past and Present**

**By Aka Seishin**

Supporting her weight against the square sink, Suì-Fēng peered at her reflection within the mirror. She hated how... childish her appearance was, how juvenile her features were. There was nothing to portray the brittle sharpness which she was forcing into her personality, a form of protection away from the weaknesses which were continuously attacking her senses.

This needed to be changed. Sliding her fingertips against her cheekbones, Suì-Fēng pondered, tracing the padding of her digits across her pale skin gently. Truthfully she believed it might have had something to do with the hairstyle; it was too soft and had a complete lack of... spikiness. Suì-Fēng wanted more flare to it but not to be extravagant.

But how would she make this modification? She didn't dare personally do it herself in case she mucked it up, making herself look absolutely ridiculous in the process.

So who? And whether or not she managed to find someone, would she trust them enough into doing it?

Sighing out tiredly, having only been awake for a few minutes Suì-Fēng twisted the tap/faucet, running cold water and then splashing it onto her face. Her muscles ached dully from the trial yesterday, the fact annoying the young woman slightly whom reached for the towel hanging beside the simple but productive basin.

_"I know precisely what I want, but how to get it..."_

That said a lot about a few things, now didn't it?

Grumbling under her breath, the Chinese woman left the bathroom, she just couldn't think properly right now.

Entering the bedroom, she absently wondered why she was already entitled as a Taichō, even though realistically she wasn't officially a captain - yet. The thought was annoyingly persistent, grating on her senses constantly.

But whatever the trial was going to be... Suì-Fēng had the rising suspicion that it was going to be a lot more difficult than what she had already encountered yesterday. Although she couldn't exactly call it much of an achievement for the trial which she had completed. There was also the fact that there were currently other Taichō being appointed who were possibly going to trialled the same day.

Whoever they were anyway, either way she was going to have to find out who they were eventually. She was sure that she'd get to know them when she was summoned to her first official meeting.

A furrow met with her eyebrows, sweeping a set of fingers through her hair in wonderment. Twisting the strands between a digit and a thumb mindlessly, she groaned. Why should she go to the bother of asking for help about a haircut? The mere idea brought an odd annoyance to her stomach and she spun on her heel, heading straight back to the bathroom.

_Whatever, I'll do it myself."_

...

...

...

An hour of coordinated and careful chopping breezed by and the Taichō was set on absorbing in the new appearance which she displayed in the reflection of the mirror. The thin tresses of black were now much sharper but with a faint curl, the back jutting out almost dangerously - so much so that she was certain it'd fetch blood upon being touched. Just to be sure she had also trimmed the length down a little so it'd be more practical for working, which surprisingly made her more confident that her hairstyle appeared even better than before. She actually felt... proud on her work.

She also noticed that now with the new style, it suited her facial features, it made them deeper and pointer, but not so much that it'd look silly.

To say the least Suì-Fēng saw an adult and not a child.

Tentatively she pondered whether anyone would take notice to her drastic alteration of appearance, and if they would puzzle over what the symbolism meant themselves.

For Suì-Fēng's cultural background, life was typically focused on only a few styles when it came to fashion, and although she came from such a traditional family, she didn't want to be stuck in the past. The Taichō preferred the idea of starting fresh, alike to how the Japanese believed that by cutting one's hair, it would slice the links from the past.

Starting over... to forget the memories which had transpired...

Sighing lowly, she frowned at her reflection, an ache dully colliding with her chest.

_"Yoruichi..."_

* * *

_**Two Years Ago, The Shihō Palace**_

"Really Suì-Fēng? If you keep tensing like that you'll explode!"

"Sorry Yoruichi-sa-"

"Ah-ah!" The petite teen was deftly silenced with a long, slender digit lightly pressing to her mouth, a grin scrawling itself across the royal's lips as the pale Chinese girl flushed awkwardly, the younger female sat before her - Yoruichi herself casually lounged in the throne of the palace. "What did I tell you? Give your body a break Suì-Fēng, all this worrying will make you ill."

Removing her limb away from the guard, Yoruichi arched an eyebrow, tilting her head in wonderment.

"Come to think of it, you've seemed tense all week Suì-Fēng. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Umn..." Adjusting her sitting position, the young trainee unconsciously grasped at the material of her leggings, the loose fabric wrinkling under the tension.

"Suì-Fēng?"

"I've been hearing things lately."

_"Hah?" _The royal's eyebrows shot upwards, confusion displaying itself.

"I think it might be my Zanpakutō?" Suì-Fēng wasn't about to say that she could hear a strange buzzing within the background whenever she did _hear _whatever was being said. She didn't want Yoruichi getting anymore ideas for distasteful nicknames._  
_

A bee...

Of course it was going to be a bee, wasn't it? Inwardly groaning, Suì-Fēng shifted her gaze away from the royal sheepishly. She was certain it was going to be the one thing which she wanted nothing to do with. Her family had nicknamed her this before Yoruichi, but seriously?

The Zanpakutō was to develop from the user's soul. So if this was the case, why would it form on something which irritated her to no end? But of course when it came to Yoruichi... it always ended in embarrassment for her instead.

"Let's hope you're right. It's taken its time if it has just decided to try and communicate with you." Yoruichi spoke, ruffling Suì-Fēng's hair. "We might be able to see your Shikai soon!"

"I'm sure it had its reasons, Yoruichi-sama..." Leaning away from the persistent hand, Suì-Fēng mumbled. "I only ask that its abilities suit my needs."

"Of course it will, its part of you."

But still... Suì-Fēng felt a strange yet distant suspicion about something relating to it...

Why? She wasn't so sure.

"Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving."

...

Suì-Fēng stared. She stared long and hard at the royal who ravenously ate beside her, the meals set neatly upon small tables as they sat upon cushions.

The guard dared to not say anything, but still... Suì-Fēng was more than certain that the words betrayed themselves, clearly etching themselves upon her facial features as Yoruichi haphazardly ate.

This was the woman who was a couple of centuries older than her, she who was traditionally protected by the Fēngs with their souls and bodies.

Shihōin Yoruichi, her commander who would do what she saw fit.

Yet...

"Eat something, Suì-Fēng!" Her plate was dragged further towards her by Yoruichi, the royal not even hesitating before lunging back to her own food.

_"This is the High Princess of Shihōin, if anything our manners are reversed."_

The mere thought of the Chinese girl behaving like this...-Suì-Fēng shook her head to remove the tenacious brainwaves, absently picking up the short chopsticks which lay beside her plate.

Japanese chopsticks... she frowned.

"E~at...!"

* * *

The days were sluggishly passing, much to Suì-Fēng's discomfort whom paced back and forth within her room - the night early within its process, the stars shining dazzlingly amongst themselves.

Over the past three days she had received numerous hell butterflies from the 1st Division, the Shōsui-Taichō informing her of the activities of her fellow Taichō, which personally confused her. Why should she gain inside information when she wasn't officially within the Gotei 13 yet? Of course she was the Gundanchō of Onmitsukidō, but that was a separate organization within Soul Society - for the moment at least.

An organization which somehow she was supposed to rethread together...

The Chinese woman paused in mid stride, sitting down on a simple but comfortable chair which she had left in the corner of her room beside the lone window.

_"Yoruichi, tell me how I'm supposed to do this. You never told me about any of this, yet you of all people knew that I'd be your replacement?"_

The feats which she had achieved were nothing compared to the royal. But what if she worked towards beating these titles the Shihōin had made for herself over the centuries? Onmitsukidō had been a pathetic excuse, so it wasn't like she could entitle herself for making this achievement.

Suì-Fēng tensioned a frown, the notion marring her expression, her striking features being deepened by her fresh haircut.

_"Suzumebachi." _Her eyes drifted over to the blade upon her futon. _"Are you prepared for the all-night training?"_

**_"It isn't like I have a choice, is it?"_**

_"Of course you don't."_

The environment was refreshing, a new and unfamiliar location which Suì-Fēng was honestly proud of discovering for herself. The canopy of trees loomed overhead, enshrouding her into a dull darkness, the ground was precarious from the uplifting of heavy roots, a mossy mould surrounding her within the overgrown grass.

However it was disturbingly silent, yet for Suì-Fēng this was a reassurance that another wasn't skittering around.

Within the rare gaps of the canopy, there was the sight of overhanging cliffs, the mountainous region close by to her position.

This area held such potential for her... it wasn't flat, giving her the difficulty of manoeuvring and then there was the fact it was cluttered with wildlife, a dogging heat lazily trailing around her.

But...

Disconcert swirled around inside Suì-Fēng's stomach anxiously as she peered around, brushing her haori off from her shoulders and hanging it from a tree branch.

_"How many decades will it take to surpass her?"_

If ever she would manage this? And whether or not she could, how?

It wasn't like she could ask any of her family for guidance because they were dead. She was the last Fēng and it was her responsibly to restructure the family...

The Chinese woman bit her lip softly, gnawing on the skin delicately.

...

That's it...

A rushing bolted within the young Taichō's mind, automatically swapping her thoughts to the realisation that she had made. Without another second wasted Suì-Fēng leapt towards the hoari, shoving the fabric back around her body and darting towards her desired location.

**_"Now what are you doing?!"_**

_"Isn't that a stupid question, coming from a Zanpakutō?"_

**_"Ptk."_**

Minutes were absorbed, the worry embedding itself further within Suì-Fēng brain. The notion didn't subside whatsoever when the abandoned Fēng Mansion blasted itself into view.

Halting at the archway-entrance which was barred off Suì-Fēng breathed slowly, sliding her hands along the cold timber of the gate.

She peered through the square gaps within the gate, the flipping inside her stomach subsiding. It hadn't changed...

The rectangular site - mostly constructed of wood, stone and tiles - was proudly a colour of display. The walls, alike to Japanese architecture shining in a bright crimson and white, the roof a dulled down emerald which arched upwards. Via the colour of green, fences surrounded the area, guarding passers-by of the dangers of falling from a height or guiding them around paths.

She hadn't set foot here since she was a child...

Stormy orbs trailed upwards, surprise highlighting itself within Suì-Fēng's mind as her eyes narrowed, studying the still intact barriers which protected the ancient mansion.

_"The Fēng Seal..."_

Unlike many areas within the Soul Society, a physical key wasn't the option here. The Fēng Mansion was protected by the head's soul, in meaning: Suzumebachi was the key.

_**"So instead of training, you came back here for a memory ceremony?"**_

Suì-Fēng just wished this annoying Zanpakutō would keep quiet in times like these...

"Suzumebachi." The Chinese woman uttered, unsheathing the blade from behind her. "Sting all enemies to death."

The Zanpakutō transformed, moulding itself around her forearm gracefully, the rattling of metal tingling into Suì-Fēng's ears, the long stinger connected to the gauntlet by a small chain.

Sometimes she wondered whether the crude attachment was truly logical. Then again, this was the Soul Society.

Stretching her hand out, fingers spread apart, Suì-Fēng grounded her palm to the seal upon the gate. She only hoped that she could remember the words within the verse.

Time passed and an annoyed grumble escaped the shinigami's throat. Was this even going to work anymore? Perhaps the seal had broke from so many years without upkeep?

A groaning of kidō interrupted her path of thought, causing her to jump just slightly, a whirling pool of golden energy capturing her outstretched limb, catching her off guard.

...

"/Open this sacred site to all... protected for a decade within the concealment of this barrier... to you I cherish this realm I shall... so please bestowal upon me entrance to this land... the guardian of the mansion...\"

A tremor invaded the Chinese woman's form and she just managed to keep balance, the world unaffected from the notion. Upon the break off of this mental event, the large gate creaked open menacingly, the seal of the Fēng Family vanishing, the kidō looping around her arm dispersing out from existence.

Within the ancestral shrine of her once home lay ancient scrolls - historical documents which had been delicately written throughout the generations of her family. With this knowledge she hoped to find answers for her training, forms of training which shinigami weren't taught.

This would give Suì-Fēng advantages towards her peers in both combat and techniques, and with this wisdom she would in the process become a better teacher. To be a Taichō wasn't just about strength and leadership; the teachings of a shinigami was the empowerment which you held within yourself in a whole, from daily life, the logic, dedication and success of completing an achievement to the consequences which a battle brought in the future.

Cautiously bringing herself through the gate and closing it after her firmly, Suì-Fēng paused, taking a breath, shifting her feet against the white slabs of the stone path laid out before her.

By instinct she naturally knew which route to take. However the ghosts of memory still loomed within the area, something which she had honestly wanted to avoid at all costs. But this wasn't going to happen was it?

The barren rooms were passed, stairs and balconies were crossed and as every step was taken, the determination Suì-Fēng held increased tenfold.

She was here because she needed to be. Although she was disappointed in her brothers to this day and would rather had not known her parents, this was still her home and an highly important location which would one day have to become her homestead once more.

The idea of a family was portrayed with dislike by Suì-Fēng... but it wasn't like she had a choice, as she was the last member.

Eventually Suì-Fēng was welcomed by crimson steps which led downwards and a sensation of déjà vu._  
_

"..."

_"A simple memory will never destroy me, no matter how much I cared for it in the past."_

...

"Not here... nothing of interest..." Rummaging around within the spacious, hazardous chamber, an assuming Suì-Fēng slid her fingers along the brittle craftsmanship of a scroll, the crispy paper trailing off from the short table to coil around the floor messily - much alike to the rest of the basement shrine, sat upon a dull crimson cushion.

She couldn't find any reliable information to aid her, nor was the presence of her memories here boding well for her. It was far too familiar down here for Suì-Fēng's liking, experiences colliding together, confusing her already fragile mind.

_"/To unite is strength. However to flee is considered sin. Acting on your desire is forbidden and selflessness can bring lasting effects of damage. So where do we stand in the world?\"_

What made matters worse was that these old scrolls didn't make sense for her either. A furrow of Suì-Fēng's brow marred her features lightly, scanning the dusty document with disinterest.

_"/Your enemy is your rival. Greet them with open arms but never allow your eye to dismiss them, else betrayal is imminent.\"_

For what she could gather, these scrolls spoke in riddles. Reminiscent to the teachings of Confucius in a strange way. Yet at the same time - not.

Dragging her attention away from the blazing symbols upon the paper, Suì-Fēng cringed, rubbing delicately at her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose sharply, sighing deeply.

Nothing made sense! All she could find here was riddles from ancestors, useless family trees, bits and pieces of future expectations but nothing which could aid her in her path to becoming stronger! She didn't dare venture around Soul Society like a lost kitten, attempting to scavenge facts and techniques from fellow shinigami. What good would this do?

_"... My family has fallen, my purpose in life has vanished and I've had lifetime responsibilities placed in front of me."_

Sluggishly fidgeting amongst herself on the cushion, Suì-Fēng wondered what purpose she had now. Did she honestly want to become a Taichō? She hadn't thought on the situation - merely had agreed to her situation rather than think of herself in particular.

The Shihōins had not contacted her, suggesting that they either didn't desire their daughter's ranks to fall onto the young Chinese woman or simply didn't give a damn.

It was frustrating.

_"..." _But what if...? Her eyes drifted over into the direction of a large cabinet - a container which Suì-Fēng knew from her childhood that was storage to important family possessions.

There were trinkets, heirlooms and relics within that, and she knew that many belonged to the first Suì-Fēng, her grandmother.

But in spite of this... she wondered whether it'd be a decent idea to lurk around her family's belongings. This mansion - her childhood home - it was firmly set within Suì-Fēng's past and she worried if old forgotten memories might pop up to surprise her harshly.

Curiosity burned through her resolve and Suì-Fēng tugged her weight upwards, striding over to the container soundlessly, her ears cringing - twitching - upon the sharp creak which the doors preformed.

There was a mess of objects scattered within the cabinet, odds and ends from distant to recent generations. Suì-Fēng scanned each one with particular disinterest, stormy orbs narrowing faintly upon the studying of each object.

Gripping upon the edges of the doors, the shinigami paused with given time, her attention unconsciously adjusting over to a set of thin, fingerless gloves.

Why was her gut telling her to pick them up?

Pulling away from the cabinet slowly, Suì-Fēng brought the gloves to her line of sight, puzzlement clearly patching itself upon her features as her eyes traced along the fine details of the fabric.

The material was a dazzling white - in fact the exact same shade as her haori. Although fingerless, the material when meeting with the knuckles flared outwards, the joints to the ends unlinked. However what spiked the Chinese woman's attentiveness the most was what lay upon the top side of the gloves - a leather of prime condition, splashed in a green hue of colour, black seals neatly engraved into the tough material.

**_"That larger one... isn't that the seal of Zanpakutō...? But what are the others?"_**

The tiny symbols were almost too difficult to make out, however the seal of Zanpakutō was clearly correct, the decoration centred within the middle of the leather, the four miniature symbols - Chinese characters, Suì-Fēng noticed - circling around it.

_"Qi... four of them...?"_

Chi...? But why would the Zanpakutō be surrounded by chi...?

Although there were many other family heirlooms she could've searched through, the shinigami closed the cabinet doors shut, turning her back on it and then regarding the fingerless gloves with a stiffness.

This was far too confusing for her at the moment.

* * *

In all honesty the trip to her old home had been... fascinating to say the least.

The young shinigami paced sluggishly, removing her knuckles from her lips, just to slide her fingertips along her temples in strain. She stood there, gathering herself as she then peered over to her new found puzzle, the gloves sat upon the kotatsu table within her living room.

The Fēng Family at their height had been the most feared and powerful assassins out there, rivalled by only one family, this of course being the royal Shihōins.

But even so... Suì-Fēng knew that in the earlier generations of her family that they weren't even trained to use Zanpakutō. Their combat had been utterly devoted to unarmed techniques, something which she had attempted - but miserably failed - to undergo completely.

A strike of wonderment shocked through Suì-Fēng's senses suddenly.

What if she attempted to unlock the secrets which these gloves held? She knew for a fact that due to the chi characters this would mean the internal energy of the user would be heightened. But with the added Zanpakutō seal there...?

Would Suzumebachi be enhanced? Or would both of them be?

**_"It wouldn't kill to try. Those things seem a bit lame to me though."_**

Of course they would. Why wasn't that surprising anybody?

If this had been Suì-Fēng a few weeks ago then she would have cautiously backed down from this new challenge. Unable to progress to the fear of risk. Yet now she felt nothing at all, no fear, no guilt - just curiosity into breaking down the pieces which protected the knowledge away from her.

Was this trait to be a concern? Or was it something which Suì-Fēng could honestly put to good use?

Either way, whether it be positive or negative she was going to use it to her advantage.

The traits which were slowly developing within the young shinigami could be considered dangerous. A rebellious student who had run amok, self-teaching themselves in ways which were technically borderline to being illegal.

For a moment Suì-Fēng wondered what Yoruichi would think of her steady and speedy recovery.

Or was it really a recovery? Perhaps it was something entirely different? Something which was just patching up the wounds which had been left?

But either way she didn't care. No, she _refused _to allow it to.

Shaking her head, Suì-Fēng bolted down the anger which rose within her stomach, grating at her mind furiously.

_"I don't care."_

Snatching the gloves from the table, she proceeded to manoeuvre out of the room, abandoning her personal quarters to swiftly stride towards her desired location - the forest.

_I can't care. It's weak."_

* * *

"Are you backing down, woman? You're a weak coward if you back down, and I won't stop even if you are a woman. So fight me! Show me your true power!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay! Things have been quite busy on my side of things. But finally this chapter has been finished!**_

_**Hopefully this chapter wasn't boring, its mainly a refuel ready for the big chapters which are about to come, which I am sure you guys are looking forward to. Especially being that we're about to get a few characters showing themselves at last, be them negative or positive to Suì-Fēng's development.**_

_**Gohanroxme: I'm glad you think so! Although there are what-ifs for the Gotei 13 its nice to have an abundance of stories of a similar type. I just hope I manage to keep unique and flexible, avoiding making any cheesy plotlines and such, etc.**_

_**Guest: Although Suzumebachi is weird, I've based this story off the manga, so technically she shouldn't exist, so it gives a bit of freedom to developing her. Hopefully for the best!**_

_**A shout out to GazerBlitz and Tear of Light also!**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
